


All I Want For Christmas

by shadowsamurai



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because at Christmas, you tell the truth. Written for Christmas 2008. OOC-ness deliberate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

"Is it me, or is Boyd acting…strangely?" Mel asked Spencer quietly.

"You mean more than normal?" Spencer replied, smiling.

Mel nodded. "Well, yeah."

"I dunno. Making it's the Christmas thing. Seems to be going around."

"Christmas thing?" Mel repeated.

"Yeah, you know, happiness and joy…." Spencer shrugged. "That sort of thing."

Mel rolled her eyes. "You mean the Christmas spirit. It goes around every year, Spence, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Nope, must have passed me by."

"What's passed you by, Spence?" Grace asked as she entered the squad room. "Surely not your youthful good looks."

Spencer grinned. "Definitely not."

"We were talking about Boyd," Mel explained. "He seems to be acting strangely."

"More than normal?" Grace replied.

Mel shook her head. "That's exactly what Spence said. Honestly!"

"Relax, Mel, I'm sure Boyd just needs to shout at someone, that's all."

"No, it's not that. He's…happy."

Grace stared at her. "Are you sure it's Boyd?"

"Well, he's not around to check," Spencer told her.

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for it," Grace said, smiling. "I'm going to see if Frankie's still alive."

"I saw her a couple of hours ago if that's any help," Spencer called after the profiler.

"I don't know why you won't take this more seriously," Mel muttered.

Spencer held his hands up. "What?"

"This with Boyd."

"Mel, he's happy. Enjoy it while it lasts. I know I will."

"When did you last see Frankie?" Grace asked as she re-entered the room, her forehead creased in a frown.

"Erm, a couple of hours ago," Mel answered.

"In the lab?"

"She was heading that way. Why?"

"She isn't there now," Grace said.

"Look, I don't know why you two are worrying so much. Boyd's in a good mood and Frankie's got out of the lab for a bit. What's the problem?" Spencer asked.

Grace looked at him. "It's not normal."

"Neither of them two are."

"And you are?" Mel retorted.

Spencer looked at his watch. "Looks like it's almost time to go, and two weeks off as well." He leant back in his seat and grinned broadly.

"Right, people, something's just come up!" Boyd said loudly, banging the doors as he entered the squad room.

Mel groaned. "What? Now?"

Boyd nodded. "Now, Mel."

"Where've you been?" Grace asked Boyd as they gathered their things. "And where's Frankie?"

"Crime scene," Boyd replied.

"Ah."

The drive was short and uneventful, but Grace felt as though something was amiss. Her instincts weren't quite as good as a detective's, but they usually served her well enough.

"Alright, people, we're here," Boyd announced, his tone still cheerful.

"Where the hell is here?" Grace asked. "I can't see a thing!"

"Frankie!" Boyd shouted.

Suddenly bright lights filled the darkness. They seemed to be in the car park of an old factory, and the light was coming from the outside of the building itself, which Grace was now staring at.

"What on earth…?" she muttered.

Covering the entire of the building were huge letters made of neon, fairy and tube lighting. The sign read 'All I want for Christmas is you'.

Grace turned. "What's going…on?"

Spencer, Mel and Frankie were stood off to one side, their expressions hopeful, and Boyd was in front of her, rubbing his gloved hands together.

"I've been trying to tell you for weeks," he started. "You know I'm not good with words or talking, so I tried to find other ways. Wine at work, meals out, even surprise flowers."

Grace remembered the bouquet that had arrived anonymously; she thought they had come to the wrong address. Then there were the times Boyd had brought her tea, the times he had sat in her office and actually listened to what she had to say.

"Oh my God." Grace brought her hand to her mouth. "I didn't realise."

Boyd smiled. "Well, I realised that. And I thought you were supposed to be the one with the intuition," he said. "So I decided to do this my way."

"You mean being overly obvious," Grace replied dryly.

"Did it work?"

"I don't know. Do you mean it?"

"Grace, I've never been more serious about anything in my life," Boyd replied earnestly.

"In that case, merry Christmas," Grace said, smiling and walking over to him.

"Finally!" Mel exclaimed.

"Congratulations," Frankie added.

"Can we get out of the cold now?" Spencer moaned.

FIN


End file.
